See Lily play
by Vengeresse
Summary: Peut-être aurait-elle du seulement regarder Lily jouer, ce jour là...


**Voici une petite fic écrite sur un coup de tête, en écoutant la belle chanson de Pink Floyd "See Emily play". Mais comme je suis étrange, j'ai entendu "See Lily Play", d'où le titre de cette fic.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez, j'espère que vous comprendrez, mais je n'en doute pas! ;) **

**Je ne dédis pas cette fic à ceux qui ont rendus mon enfance, comme celle de Pétunia, infernale, mais plutôt à ceux qui m'ont tendus la main quand j'en ai eu besoin. **

**Merci à Koconut qui a lu le tout et qui m'a rassuré sur le fait que ce OS mérite d'être! ;) Un merci tout spécial à Armor aussi, qui m'a trouvé une information judicieuse, une information piliée pour la fic même! ;)**

**Enjoy it! ;)**

**Vengeresse.**

**

* * *

**

**See Lily play**

Lily courrait à en perdre l'haleine dans le petit champ, derrière sa maison. Pétunia la suivait, méfiante. Elle n'aimait pas ce petit champ pleins d'orties, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle regarda la maison derrière, qui lui inspirait la sécurité, la confiance. Il faisait froid, et si Lily continuait de courir, avec sa petite robe bleue, elle allait trébucher et se faire mal.

« Hey, Nia ! Viens jouer avec moi ! » lui lança sa petite sœur. « Je veux jouer à la cachette, pas toi? »

Pétunia secoua la tête, en resserrant sa veste grise sur ses épaules.

« Moi, je veux rentrer à la maison, Lily. »

La rouquine se retourna et envoya un regard suppliant à sa grande sœur.

«Pour une fois, Nia, une seule fois… »

Pétunia soupira et lui fit signe d'aller se cacher. Lily poussa un petit cri de joie, elle adorait quand sa grande sœur lui laissait la chance de se cacher la première.

« Ne vas pas trop loin, Lily! »

« Promis, Nia! »

Alors, Pétunia se cacha les yeux et commença à compter.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre…Je me demande où elle est cachée…cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix…sûrement dans le petit buisson de fraise sauvage…onze douze treize quatorze…ou encore près de la clôture…quinze,seize, dix-sept, dix-huit…ou elle est retournée à la maison…dix-neuf…mais non, elle ne ferait jamais ça…_

« Vingt! Prête, pas prête, j'arrive! » s'exclama l'aînée,sans joie. Vivement qu'elle trouve Lily et qu'elles puissent rentrer toutes les deux, Maman commençait probablement à s'inquiéter…

Elle avança tranquillement, en faisant attention de ne pas faire craquer les bouts de bois sous ses pieds. Au fond, c'était facile que de retrouver Lily ici. Tout était vert, sauf ses merveilleux cheveux roux. Elle soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas hérité, elle aussi, des traits de leur mère?

Bon. Elle s'arracha à ses pensées et continua à la chercher. Le soleil quittait doucement l'horizon, Pétunia sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser. Le vent souffla, et elle jeta des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Pippin, leur chat, vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Elle sursauta, puis repoussa d'un geste brusque le félin. Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas ce chat…

Un gros nuage vint obscurcir le ciel encore plus. Malgré sa veste, Pétunia frissonnait. Elle avait peur. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du faire fuir le chat…Elle se tourna et vit la maison, éclairée. Elle décida de ne plus jouer.

« Lily, sors de ta cachette! »

Pas de réponse.

« Lily Evans, veux-tu bien venir ici ! »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Lily Rose Evans, tu vas m'écouter ou sinon… »

Elle savait que quand elle disait cela, sa sœur accourait. Sauf aujourd'hui.

« Très bien, je vais rentrer et te laisser là! Au revoir, Lily! »

Elle tourna le dos en maugréant, la benjamine des Evans était vraiment insupportable quand elle le voulait! Lentement, elle s'éloigna. Elle s'éloigna encore. Bon, Lily devrait l'avoir rejointe, là.

« Lily! Par tous les Dieux, que fais-tu ? »

Le vent souffla et Pétunia eut vraiment peur. Une peur incontrôlable, immense, qui la figea sur place. La noirceur arriva sans bruit, la plongeant dans un tourbillon de crainte. Elle, au moins, pouvait voir la lumière de la maison. Lily, où qu'elle soit passée, n'avait aucun point de repère. Son bon sens lui disait de se précipiter dans les bras de Papa et de lui demander d'aller chercher la rouquine imprudente mais son corps refusa d'écouter.

« Lily, je viens te chercher! Où es-tu? »

Elle s'avança, tremblante. Elle vit une ombre, devant elle et quelques secondes après, elle vit des cheveux roux et une petite forme se rouler en boule sur le sol. Pétunia ne savait pas ce qu'était l'Ombre et à vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle fonça, accrochant ses vêtements dans les broussailles et se blessant les jambes. La fillette s'agenouilla près de sa petite sœur et la prit dans ses bras, pour la première fois. La gamine pleurait, son visage était tordu de tristesse. Elle pointait la forme noire devant elles. Pétunia leva les yeux et hurla.

* * *

« Georges, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Rose Evans, en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Je ne sais pas, Rosie. Les filles doivent jouer à la cachette, elles ne tarderont pas, la nuit est tombée. »

La femme caressa son ventre rond.

« Alors, tu crois que ce n'est pas Pétunia qui vient de crier? »

Son mari passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Bien sûr que non…Elle ne fait que regarder Lily jouer… »

* * *

_« Pétunia, tu n'as pas hérité de la grâce de ta mère…C'est dommage » lui dit sa tante Deborah. « Mais bon, dans chaque famille, il y a une laideronne, la nôtre ne fera pas exception! »_

_Elle éclata de rire et Pétunia baissa les yeux, honteuse. _

_« Mais regarde ta sœur, Pet! Tu ne la trouve pas plus jolie que toi? »_

_« Bien sûr… » marmonna la petite fille de six ans. Son regard se posa sur Lily, la belle Lily aux cheveux roux, aux yeux verts et à la gentillesse exemplaire. Sa tante ne savait probablement pas à quel point elle aurait voulu être comme elle…_

_« Tu ne lui ressembleras jamais. » conclue la vieille harpie en ébouriffant les cheveux rêches et noirs de la gamine. _

* * *

_« Mes enfants, notre mère et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer »_

_Lily battit des mains et s'installa sur les genoux de son père tandis que Pétunia restait droite, debout. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda l'aînée, tout à coup inquiète. _

_« Je suis enceinte » dit simplement Rose. Lily poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de sa mère, enjouée. _

_« Je vais être une grande sœur! Je vais pouvoir pouponner, câliner, woah! Tu crois que je vais pouvoir choisir ses vêtements, le matin? »_

_Pétunia regarda son père, qui souriait. _

_« C'est une blague? »_

_Georges fronça les sourcils, perplexe._

_« Mais non ma chérie, ce n'est pas une blague! Tu crois que nous plaisanterions avec ça? »_

_Évidemment, pensa la gamine. _

_« Tu n'es pas heureuse, Pétunia? » demanda sa mère, quelque peu déçue de voir sa fille aînée réagir ainsi._

_Pétunia se força et son visage s'étira d'un douloureux sourire._

_« Surprise, oui. Mais je suis très contente pour vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une fausse joie qui parut satisfaire sa mère. _

* * *

_« Viens ici, petite gamine! Ah que tu es laide, mais tu feras l'affaire quand même! »_

_Pétunia recula, horrifiée. Elle vint pour crier mais l'homme bloqua sa bouche avec sa main. _

_« Non,non, non. On ne cri pas quand Tom décide quelque chose, petite sotte. On subit, c'est tout. »_

_La petite remua, dans l'espoir de se libérer de son étreinte mais il serra plus fort. _

_« Chut, petite moldue, ce ne sera pas long…Après, tu partiras et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi avant…quelques années disons… »_

_Et tandis que l'homme violait une partie d'elle que Pétunia ne connaissait guère, elle regarda les étoiles et pleura._

* * *

Lily regarda sa grande sœur se recroqueviller par terre et elle se pencha pour voir si elle allait bien. L'étrange ombre se pencha à son tour et regarda Lily dans les yeux. Pétunia s'était couchée par terre et elle gémissait. Lily fit quelque chose d'incongru, elle se plaça devant sa sœur et tint tête à l'inconnu.

« Va t'en, tu fais peur à ma sœur! » lui lança-t-elle du haut de ses cinq ans.

L'ombre ondula et approcha son visage du sien. Un murmure rauque, comme si on grattait des ongles sur un mur, se fit entendre. Mais Lily n'eut pas peur. Elle le repoussa, il tomba à la renverse, comme si le vent l'avait fait trébucher.

« Lily…Sauve-toi… »

La gamine tendit la main à sa grande sœur, qui l'attrapa.

« Jamais… »

Elle s'avança vers la créature et sous le regard horrifié de sa sœur, un éclair argenté jaillit d'elle. Pétunia cligna des yeux, non elle ne rêva. Elle se pinça, elle ne se réveilla pas, puisqu'elle ne dormait pas. Une chèvre virevoltait autour de l'Ombre, la chassant à grands coups de cornes. Le murmure se fit plus fort, puis plus rien.

Le soleil brilla à nouveau.

Lily regarda sa sœur.

« Tu peux faire ça , toi aussi? »

Pétunia secoua la tête, désorientée.

« Non, Lily, je ne peux pas. »

La gamine rousse haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu apprendras, comme moi j'ai appris à faire de la bicyclette…Alors, tu viens? Il est tard, Maman doit nous attendre! »

Pétunia acquiesça de la tête et prit Lily dans ses bras pour l'amener à la maison.

* * *

« Georges, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien! » s'exclama Rose, accoudée sur un comptoir. Des sueurs froides couvraient son visage et son corps était secoué de frissons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda son mari, en accourant vers elle, inquiet.

« Je…Le bébé…Il… »

Et elle tomba, inconsciente.

* * *

« Maman, Papa, on est là! » lança Pétunia en déposant sa sœur par terre.

Pas de réponse.

« Oh, non! » dit-elle, sentant la peur courir dans ses veines jusqu'à son cœur, qui se serra un peu. « Reste ici » ordonna-t-elle à sa sœur. Elle monta les escaliers et se retrouva dans la cuisine. « Maman? » appela-t-elle à voix haute. « Papa? » appela-t-elle, d'une voix plus forte.

« Ne viens pas ici, Pétunia! » s'exclama son père, d'une voix étouffée.

_Leur chambre, _pensa-t-elle avec exactitude. _Peut-être font-ils ce que les gens ne peuvent faire qu'une fois marié…_

Elle approcha un peu, n'entendant pas le genre de bruit qu'elle entendait habituellement. Elle n'entendait que sa mère qui…pleurait?

« Georges, pourquoi … pourquoi moi, pourquoi nous? Pourquoi lui? »

_Il se passe quelque chose, _songea-t-elle en marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et vit , dans la craque, sa mère, tenant une poupée dans ses bras qui pleurait, avec son père assis sur un fauteuil, le visage barbouillé de larmes lui aussi. Le tout couvert de sang.

Elle comprit et tourna les talons, prestement. Elle revint sur ses pas, silencieusement et retrouva Lily, immobile, dans la même position que tout à l'heure.

« Alors? » lui dit sa petite sœur, soucieuse du bien-être de leurs parents.

« Je … Nous… allons téléphoner à Grand-mère, veux-tu? »

« Oh oui, il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu! »

Pétunia sourit tristement. Si elle savait…

« D'accord, dis lui simplement de venir à la maison le plus rapidement possible. »

Lily hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le téléphone tandis que Pétunia retournait voir ses parents.

* * *

« Georges, je ne me sens pas bien… » lui souffla sa femme, la respiration saccadée. L'homme se leva et lui enleva son fils mort-né des bras pour le poser dans le tout petit berceau, quoi que cruellement trop grand, qu'ils avaient installé pour lui.

« Où as-tu mal, Rose? »

« Partout … » murmura sa femme, avant de fermer les yeux.

Il courut dans la cuisine, empoigna le téléphone et entendit, avec stupeur, la voix fluttée de sa petite Lily.

« Oui, Pippin va très bien! Il a attrapé une souri, vendredi! Pétunia a eut peur, mais pas moi! Elle voulait qu'on la laisse mourir, mais pas moi! Je l'ai soigné et nourrit et Maman a dit que ce serait mon petit bébé, un peu comme le sien! Elle est belle, je l'ai appelé Merry! »

Georges posa la combiné très discrètement et alla au salon. Il vit sa fille cadette, assise dans le grand divan, qui discutait joyeusement avec sa grand-mère. Il s'approcha et enleva le combiné de ses mains, sans la laissé protester.

« Marguerite, vite, venez à la maison. Rose a perdu son enfant et elle va peut-être mourir, je vais appeler les urgences! »

En entendant cela, Lily se leva, contourna son père et se précipita dans la chambre, où elle trouva Pétunia qui berçait le petit être sans vie.

« Tu vois Lily, c'est ta chèvre qui a tué Ethan . Elle lui a prit le peu de vie qu'il avait, alors il est mort. »

Elle reposa son frère dans le berceau et s'approcha de sa sœur.

« Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir causé la mort de ton frère…Et regarde Maman, elle va mourir aussi. »

Pétunia la gifla et Lily commença à pleurer, honteuse.

« Je…je n'ai pas voulu, Nia, je te le jure! »

L'aînée lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

« Ne m'appelle plus Nia, espèce de monstre! Tu es peut-être la plus belle, mais tu as tué ton frère et ta mère! »

Lily sanglotait et elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Vas-tu le dire à Papa? Vas-tu me dénoncer? Je vais…Je vais aller en prison! »

« Je ne dirai rien, mais ne dis rien toi non plus…Contente-toi de ne plus jamais faire cela! »

* * *

_Lily soupira. Elle berça son petit garçon, elle le trouvait si beau. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de se remémorer cet épisode sordide de sa vie…Après cela, Pétunia avait eu tellement peur d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait plus jamais touché. Lily avait longtemps culpabilisé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en glisse un mot à sa mère,qui s'était finalement rétablie. Celle-ci avait rit et lui avait expliqué un phénomène horrible qui se nommait, disait-elle, les fausses couches. Elle l'avait expliqué à Pétunia qui, bornée, n'avait jamais voulu le croire._

_Puis, la lettre de Poudlard était arrivé, pour Pétunia. Elle avait eut si peur, si peur…Elle n'avait pu que se trouver monstrueuse à son tour…Bien malgré elle, elle était partie à Poudlard. Quand elle était revenue, à douze ans, elle était si déprimée et si frustrée qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre durant une bonne partie de l'été. Lily ne comprit que bien plus tard pourquoi…_

_Quand sa lettre arriva à son tour, elle avait si hâte de rejoindre sa grande sœur! La nouvelle maman soupira de nouveau. Elle ne se serait jamais douté à cette époque combien la vie de sa sœur devait être horrible…Quand elle avait été placé à Gryffondor, elle était allé s'asseoir près de sa chère sœur et les gens avaient rient, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Puis, Pétunia lui avait soufflé de ne _**jamais **_dire à personne qu'elle était sa sœur. Et elle l'avait repoussé, une fois de plus. Blessée, Lily avait été s'asseoir près d'Alice, une petite sorcière au visage lunaire qui devait devenir, avec le temps, sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été s'asseoir le plus loin possible de sa chère sœur…_

_Une larme coula le long de la joue de la sorcière désormais adulte. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis ce moment…Elle avait connu James, Sirius et Remus, elle les avait détester, aimé, haïs…Elle avait connu Severus, son premier amour. Elle avait vécu l'amour impossible, celui condamné avant même d'exister. Elle se forçait à croire qu'elle s'en était remise, mais était-ce possible de seulement cesser d'y penser? Elle avait appris à réellement connaître James, elle l'aimait, oh oui, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Et maintenant, elle avait un bébé…_

_Elle se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de Pétunia. Après avoir vécu le calvaire durant sept ans, humiliée par toutes les maisons parce qu'elle reniait ce qu'elle était, elle avait sombré dans la démence et avait fini par rencontrer un homme qui lui avait retirer sa parcelle magique, qui lui avait volé une partie de son âme pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une simple humaine. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait un mari moldu et elle vivait dans une petite maison bon chic bon genre et elle attendait un enfant. Pauvre Pétunia…_

_Lily se leva et posa son fils dans son petit berceau, parfaitement adapté à sa taille, comme elle avait vu sa sœur le faire bien des années plus tôt. Peut-être que si cette journée là, Pétunia s'était contenté de la regarder jouer, peut-être qu'elle serait avec ce soir, et qu'elles borderaient ensemble leurs petits anges…  
**Peut-être…**_

_

* * *

_

**Alors voilà, vous aurez bien sûr deviner que l'Ombre était un dementor et que la chèvre était un Patronus! :) Enfin j'espère...;)**

**Il y a longtemps que je voulais exposé ma petite théorie sur Lily et Pétunia, voici chose faite ! :)**

**Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, je n'abandonne pas! Sachez que le prochain chapitre de **"Au plus profond de ma noirceur"** arrivera au cour de la semaine, probablement, que le prochain chapitre de "**Ce qu'il restera de nous"** sera là avant Noël (Je m'excuse, j'ai énormément de mal avec cette fic!), idem pour** "Je ne veux pas t'oublier"

**Merci beaucoup de me lire,**

**Gros bisous mouillés (Il pleut encore ici!:( )**

**Vengeresse.**


End file.
